fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kay Keirai
Kay Keirai (ケイ・ケイライ) is one of the Idols in Yuutapro. She is also the First Leader of Yuuta-Glitter. She supposed to now Keirynn Keirai that she was a nightloid before. As of Sept. 2016, this character will be improved by the creator, Beatrice (formerly Kellay) herself. Design Kay's outfits, as described by Kellay, are based on Tumblr/Instagram trends and Homestuck character outfits. "Archangel" Uniform In this outfit, she wears a short, dark wine-red skirt and necktie with a bottle green dress shirt to match. She shows off a chartreuse/harlequin armband, symbolizing the Leader rank in Evening Project. She also wears a pair of neon blue/cyan vinyl gloves for an undisclosed reason. "Fangirl"/Casual Outfit In this one, she wears a Tumblr-styled crop-top with "geek" designs (varies, either the Planet Express logo, a Tumblr collage of Tyler Oakley or a neon Nutella jar). Below, she uses a dark gray tank-top and a black skirt. She also wears galaxy socks and a pair of ankle-high neon purple lace-up boots. (By the way, for the sake of randomness, this style was based off Kellay's/my fashion style.) Main/Idol Outfit As a "main outfit", she wears a black dress with a white collar and white frills. For footwear, she wears light blue checkered stockings and tall platform boots. She also wears a small top hat with a ribbon on. "Kellay" Outfit For her alternate outfit, she wears a galaxy-themed dress (a bit like Jade Harley's Eclectica dress, minus the long sleeves and the Bec belt buckle) with a Planet Express logo on the hem. As footwear, she uses purple and orange striped stockings and a pair of black boots with red ribbons. She often wears teal-tinted goggles as an accessory. Her Zettai Ryouiki rank is A, minus the stockings. "Geek" Outfit She "cosplays" (actually just wearing the outfit and no other stuff) Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama. Other Attributes Her hair is a messy bob and black with red highlights (and occasionally chartreuse) on the tips, and her skin is porcelain white. Her eye color is Kelly Green (#4CBB17) or Harlequin (#3FFF00), according to the boredom of Kellay. She stands at 5'7 and weighs 32.5 kg. Biography A double-agent of both Wannabe Project and Yuutapro, she manages both of the groups with ease. However, as she was involved with the shooting of Kizumi Maiko, she has flashbacks of guilt. Prior to the Kizumi Incident, she was just a normal "geek" who loved to read, dance, and draw. She was also still joining the Gun Club, although they didn't shoot anything at that time. Her parents are unknown, although it is heavily implied that they're still alive. Personality A frequent lampshader of tropes, she is a geeky and nerdy individual. She is a stoic girl who despises crowds and loud noises (except fireworks and gunshots). A prodigy in science, and art, she is one of the highest-ranked students/idols. Behind all that lies a snarky type of girl, who disapproves of her friends' stupidity (Like I do sometimes...(ﾉ"・▽・)ﾉ) She has reverse atephobia (fear of ruins), which means that she isn't terrified of ruins but is obsessed with them instead. Her friends, mainly consisted of male idols/students wouldn't bend head over heels for her, but they are the ones that always cheer her up. As an Idol, she loves covering and composing music with her friends for herself and fellow idols. Sometimes, she likes to gaze at the stars while listening to music. She admits that it gives her inspiration, and her feelings are clearly implied to be affected by the stars and the night sky. Her personality tropes, as Kellay said, are "The Snark Knight/The Daria" and "Kuudere". Biography/History A double-agent of both Wannabe Project and Yuutapro, she manages both of the groups with ease. However, as she was involved with the shooting of Kizumi Maiko, she is shunned by some of the students in the school. (Sadly, they are the social justice warriors of the school. JK) Prior to the Kizumi Incident, she was just a normal "geek" who loved to read, dance, and draw. She was also still joining the Gun Club, although they didn't shoot anything at that time. Her parents are unknown, although it is heavily implied that they're still alive. Appearances At first, Kay Keirai was a character that her creator, Kellay, wrote in a story for English Class. She appears yet again in another English Class project, and Kellay decided that she should be a full-fledged character with a backstory and other details. Voice Her voice is Kellay's voice pitched 0.99 percent, then enchanced in GarageBand. Covers *P!NK - Boring (tba) *Kagamine Rin - Sputnik Boys and Sputnik Girls (tba) *Katy Perry - This is How We Do (tba) *Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne - Rather Be (tba) Relationships *'Sey Shimmer' - Best friend, girlfriend (heavily implied) *'Auria Angelflight '- Acts as an upperclassman to Auria, best friend *'Calle Magia' - Implied to be a "kouhai" to Kay *'Mardhaloid' - friend *'Fionyloid' - rival *'Mitch Mangonia/Melodisca Musictempo' - Friendly rivals, calls Mitch "plastic idol" sometimes *'Kirara Kuraine' - Friend, gives Kirara directions to assasinate/kill some people *'Kasari Baretu' - enemy (?) * Vayna Stephann - Friend * 'Arina Siúcra -' Close friend * 'Yukina "Yuki" Fujisaki -' enemy (???) Considers Yuki a "Mary Sue". Trivia *Her taste in fashion is based on Kellay herself. (As mentioned above. uwu) *She dislikes Creepypasta fangirls. *She is one of the few characters to be in the LGBT community. She is an asexual demi-romantic lesbian. *Her theme colors are Cyber Grape (obviously), Chartreuse/Harlequin, Kelly Green, and Purple Heart. * Although Kellay rarely bases her OCs on various characters, she is inspired from 'Yuki Nagato '(from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) and 'Good Cop/Bad Cop '(from The Lego Movie). Gallery Kellysinaga_Kay's Casual Outfit.png|Her casual outfit, made in Rinmaru. Kellysinaga_Kay_and_Sey.png|With Sey. Kellysinaga_Kay.png|Main outfit. Kellysinaga Kay_Uniform.png|Her Yuutapro uniform. Drawn by Kellay. Kellysinaga Kay_WHAT.png|Her "cosplay". Also drawn by Kellay. Kellysinaga_Kay Keirai AzaleaDolls.png|Her design in AzaleaDolls. Kellysinaga Kay (Fangirl).png|Her "Tumblr fan" design. (Base by ReddPixels on DA) Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Original Category:Voiced Category:Voiced by Human Category:Female Category:Fanloid